


Secret Santa 2018

by Schyven



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, F/F, Love Live Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schyven/pseuds/Schyven
Summary: In which Chika's morals and life's purpose is tested.My Secret Santa git for eRHa! I'm so sorry that you're getting this so late, I hope the wait was worth it!





	Secret Santa 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry this is so late! DX My perfectionist tendencies got in the way!   
> I wrote this off of the Fantasy AU prompt. I hope you enjoy it!

Chika was in a bind.

As an angel, she was born for the sole purpose of eliminating evil from the world. She was born of the stars, crafted a holy blade, and gifted a halo of protective magic to fight demons and any humans they negatively influenced. While she didn’t necessarily have to interact with humans, she chose to blend in with them to better protect them from demons and understand how they became influenced in the first place. In the short few centuries she’s been alive, Chika has encountered countless humans. From babbling infants, depressed teenagers, down-on-their-luck adults, she’s long since learned that humans were very complex creatures, and all possessed their own unique personalities.

Yohane, however, was a special case.

She’s never met a human quite like Yohane. For starters, she was a self-proclaimed fallen angel. She insisted - demanded - that Chika address her as “Yohane”. Yohane often went onto tirades about how being a fallen angel meant that she was cursed with misfortune and horrendous luck. She always fell ill right before exams, never won anything from lucky draws in convenience stores, it rained whenever she goes on trips, and so on.

Chika knew very well that Yohane’s real name was actually Yoshiko Tsushima, and that she was just an ordinary human with lots of imagination. However, Chika found it all very endearing and saw no harm in indulging in her creative imagination. While many would find Yohane’s interests peculiar, even frightening, all Chika could see was the passion that drove her. Yohane dedicated much of her freetime hand-crafting clothes she flaunted with confidence and pride, spent long nights live streaming rituals and fortune telling, and practice magic rituals on an almost weekly basis. Chika admired how Yohane pursued her interests wholeheartedly, and adored her quirky personality.

Which is why she was in a bind.

Drawn to her quirky personality and passion, Chika befriended Yohane. Coming up with an excuse for the other angels was simple enough. Yohane openly dabbled in the occult and half of her rituals were attempts to summon a demon, so Chika simply told them that she was keeping a close eye on her to ensure she never succeeded. All of Yohane’s attempts to summon a demon always ended in failure regardless of Chika’s intervention, and so it was partially true. However, Chika knew that the reason she befriended Yohane went beyond her duty as an angel. 

She’d fallen in love with Yohane.

Chika couldn’t ignore how Yohane made her feel. Over the years she’s been by her side, Chika has seen Yohane grow into a beautiful, confident young woman. She was able to look past the long tirades about fallen angels and curses, and there was so many aspects of her quirky personality that she admired and adored. Her passion, her drive, how she didn’t let the judgement of others influence how she carried herself, and how she was not afraid of showing the world who she really was. 

  
  


_ Bam! _ The door of the apartment flew open and slammed against the wall, startling Chika awake from her evening nap. Chika groggily watched as Yohane hurried into the apartment, plastic bag in hand and violet eyes alight with excitement. She bustled around their small apartment, hastily clearing space of trash and dirty clothes. Once she deemed the space clean enough, Yohane reached under the bed and pulled out a box of chalk and large pad of black-toned sketching paper. Now more awake, Chika pushed herself up into a sitting position, watching curiously as Yohane tore out a piece of paper and spread it across the floor. Once that was done, Yohane reached into the plastic bag and pulled out a large, dusty tomb. She threw open the book with a flourish and began flipping through its pages. As soon as she found what she was looking for, she fished out a piece of chalk and began meticulously drawing on the paper.

It didn’t take Chika long to recognize the beginnings of a summoning circle.

The next five minutes was spent watching Yohane draw out the elaborate design. Once finished, she pushed herself off the ground, admiring her work. She scrambled towards her closet, yanking out a box and pulling out an armful of electric candles she’d bought from Daiso - because actual candles were too much of a fire hazard. She quickly set them up all around the summoning circle. After she finished placing them, she finally turned her attention to Chika.

“Little demon! Your master commands you to plunge this abode into darkness!” Naturally, Chika didn’t have to obey any of Yohane’s orders. However, she didn’t see the harm in it, so she reached over and flicked off the light, leaving the electric candles as the only source of light in the entire room. Plucking the book from the ground, Yohane squinted in the dim light and began to recite the incantation written on the page. As usual, it was in some demonic-sounding gibberish that made little sense, so Chika hardly paid it any mind. Knowing that summoning attempts always ended with failure, Chika settled back into the bed, burrowing herself under the blanket and preparing to fall back asleep.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt a shiver run down her spine.

Sensing danger, she threw herself off the bed, tackling Yohane and pushing her over to the far end of the room. Chika placed herself between Yohane and the summoning circle, standing protectively in front of her to keep her from any harm. Yohane opened her mouth to protest, but whatever she was going to say was lost as a strong gust of wind tore through the tiny apartment, scattering the candles and throwing trash in all directions. With a mighty road, a pillar of flame erupted from the circle, reducing the flimsy paper to ash and filling the apartment with black smoke. Acting quickly, Chika muttered a sealing incantation to extinguish the flames, plunging the room back into darkness. As the flames died down and the smoke cleared she took up a defensive stance, preparing herself to summon her holy blade and protect Yohane at all costs.

From the dim light the scattered candles provided, Chika and Yohane could barely make out a shadowy ooze seeping through the cracks of the floorboards where the circle once stood. As it steadily grew in size, the shapeless blob began to form the silhouette of a humanoid. When it had grown to its full size, the inky mess began to fall away, revealing the creature underneath.

Razor-sharp horns, a fur-collared cape, a necklace of vulture skulls. After nearly a hundred failed attempts, Yohane had successfully summoned her first demon - and, from the looks of it, a powerful one at that. A tense silence blanketed the apartment as it gathered its bearings, straightening itself and taking in its surroundings. It took in the clutter and mess, expression blank and eyes glowing menacingly in the low light.

“I-It worked!” From behind her, Yohane had finally gotten over her initial shock, eyes wide with a combination of fear, awe, and excitement and drawing the demon’s attention to them. She stood on her tiptoes, peering over Chika’s shoulders to get a better look at the demon. In turn, Chika straightened herself, using her slight height advantage to keep Yohane from the demon’s view. Yohane opened her month to speak some more, but Chika quickly covered it with her hand, not wanting her to draw more attention to herself. Despite this, Chika could tell that the demon had its gazed fixed solely on Yohane.

“You summoned me.” The demon’s voice was low, sending shivers down Chika’s spine. Everything in her nature screamed for Chika to spring into action - to fight the demon and protect Yohane from harm. However, she found herself frozen in place, unable to move as she stared at the demon with wide eyes. 

_ Oh no she’s hot! _ Chika mentally kicked herself for having such a thought, but she couldn’t help it! Those sharp, green eyes, the long, silky black hair, the beauty mark under her mouth! How dare Yohane summon a super hot demon! As if sensing her distress, the demon finally directed its gaze at her, the corners of its lips twitching upwards into a smirk.

“Little demon!” Taking advantage of Chika’s distracted state, Yohane wriggled free from her grasp. She scurried past Chika, bravely walking right up to the demon. “I am your new master, the great fallen angel Yohane! Speak thy name and let us form a contract!”

“Dia.”

As the two of them spoke about the terms of their contract, Chika noted how Dia kept a close eye on her, sparing her a smug glance every so often. Still frozen in place, Chika silently watched the two of them, the reality of her situation slowly sinking in. 

Chika suddenly found herself in much more than a bind. 


End file.
